


... в каждой маленькой вселенной

by desterra



Series: Alternate Universe (Battle Creek) [2]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Sports, Dorks in Love, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: драбблы по рандомно доставшимся АУ (флэшмоб)1. Criminals!AU2. Coffee Shops!AU3. Neighbors!AU4. Sports!AU5. Spies!AU





	1. Criminals!AU

Расс носит кожу, хлещет кофе и пахнет странной смесью сигаретного дыма и оружейного масла. У Расса дурная привычка проводить по брови большим пальцем, не выпуская сигарету, зажатую между средним и указательным. А ещё Расс охотно стреляет по коленным чашечкам, не утруждая себя предварительной беседой. Действительно, зачем? Для бесед у него есть Милт. Весь будто отутюженный — от кончиков прилизанных волос до острых носов начищенных ботинок. Франт и щёголь: изысканные манеры, лёгкая полуулыбка, «будьте добры, встаньте по центру расстеленного на полу брезента, не стоит доставлять лишних хлопот милым дамам, что следят за порядком в этих помещениях». И не ясно, кто из них страшнее. Мередит, вообще-то, предпочитает думать, что она. Серьёзно, у неё медицинское образование, она точно знает, где полоснуть скальпелем так, чтоб превратить попавшегося им на глаза идиота в тенора. Но обычно такой идиот начинает мелко дрожать и потеть, понаблюдав недолго за этими двумя. Несправедливость, конечно, страшная, но кошелёк Мередит регулярно пополняется за их счёт, так что она не в обиде. Угадывать точное время, за которое сломается очередной олух — ещё одна её суперспособность.  
— Блядь, — Расс пристально вглядывается в бумажный стаканчик, силой воли и упрямства пытаясь наколдовать себе ещё пару глотков, конечно же, безуспешно.  
— Предлагаю поторопиться, — ослепительно улыбается Милт, глядя сквозь поскуливающего от страха верзилу, который ещё четыре минуты назад был самоуверен и дерзок, пока в ход не пошла любимая детка Расса. — Пять минут без кофе превращают мистера Эгнью в сущего дьявола. И тогда даже я буду бессилен вам помочь. Отсчёт пошёл.  
У верзилы лицо человека, страдающего расстройством желудка. Мередит морщит нос — отвратительная картинка.  
— Слушай, — почему-то шепчет Эрин, не сводя восторженного взгляда с монитора, где в прямом эфире показывают спектакль двух актёров и невольного зрителя. Расс мнёт пустую пачку, Милт вытягивает из кармана дорогую зажигалку: сам он не курит, но есть же Расс. — А почему они вообще здесь? Не то чтоб я против посмотреть на их работу вживую, просто мелкая же сошка. Не их уровень.  
— Ну, когда они именно так и начинали, — фыркает Мередит, — хорошие были времена. Мне тоже позволяли играть с едой.  
— Вот только не надо прибедняться, — Фонт протягивает ей открытую пачку чипсов и подмигивает Эрин. — Сегодня у этих монстров годовщина, а Эгнью всегда отличался странным чувством юмора.  
Верзила ломается на третьей минуте. Мередит улыбается.


	2. Coffee Shops!AU

Расс готов убить за чашку нормально чёрного свежесваренного кофе. В крайнем случае за классический чёрный кофе во френч-прессе. И чтобы не терпеть до уютной домашней кухни с волшебной кофеваркой в ней. Расс хочет грёбаный кофе. Огненный, обжигающий, опаляющий, ароматный, без сахара. Без сливок. Без безлактозного молока. Без миндального молока и кокосового сиропа. Без карамели, пенки, взбитых сливок, маршмэллоу, шоколадной стружки, тыквенных специй и любой другой бессмысленной ерунды, превращающей кофе в бурду. И Расс определённо не хочет идиотичный чай и не менее идиотичную хрень из тибетских травок с добавлением солнечных лучей и душеспасительного позитива. Ещё немного, и он сделает Холли больно — словами. Он мастер, он точно сможет. Но не очень хочет, поэтому проклинает долбанный аппарат, предавший его самым подлым образом, и тянется за пиджаком. Без кофе он кого-нибудь убьёт, (скорее всего милую дамочку из финансового отдела, из-за которой в офисе больше нет бодрящего напитка), к ним нагрянет полиция, а потом Ким сдаст его без зазрения совести. И не потому что он виноват, а потому что это будет изощрённой местью за сорванную сдачу отчётности. В тюрьме же точно нет нормального кофе. Именно поэтому Расс делает хорошо всем: он уходит на поиски радости бытия.  
Солнце на улице светит так ярко, что даже больно. В висках стучит — здравствуй, головная боль, — от одной только мысли, что придётся идти в «Старбакс». В ближайшем доступе, к сожалению, лишь этот рассадник кошмаров и студентов. Кофе хочется в разы сильнее тишины, поэтому Расс понуро плетётся в нужном направлении, пока его нос не подаёт сигналы уставшему мозгу: «кофе, чувак, пахнет хорошим кофе, свежемолотыми зёрнами пахнет, чувак». Расс смотрит по сторонам и с удивлением обнаруживает новенькую вывеску, на которой изображено кофейное зерно с глазами и в шляпе, а под этим уродцем светлая надпись «Мистер Кофеин». Нос убеждает Эгнью, что хуже, чем в «Старбаксе», здесь точно не будет, а скорее даже наоборот. Расс ведётся и открывает стеклянную дверь. Его встречает тихий звон колокольчиков, тонкий аромат корицы и ослепительная улыбка красавчика за стойкой. Расс смаргивает солнечного зайчика и уточняет прямо от двери:  
— А нормальный кофе у вас имеется?  
Красавчик улыбается ещё ярче и указывает на полки за спиной, уставленные стеклянными банками под пробковыми крышками — каждая доверху заполнена зерном. Рассу кажется, что это рай.  
(Потом оказывается, что рай — это не место, а человек. Банально, зато правда. И утренний кофе из турки от Милта — необыкновенно хорош).


	3. Neighbors!AU

Когда Расс купил себе чудный домик за белым заборчиком в уютном пригороде, он не ожидал, что его соседом окажется высокомерный засранец, он же модель для журнала GQ. Не то чтобы Расс читал такие журналы, но обложки, с приторными красавчиками на них, он точно видел, выбирая себе газету на почитать.

— Здравствуйте! — улыбается и машет, всё как положено этикетом и общим человеколюбием, (гадость какая). — Вы наш новый сосед? Позвольте представиться: Милт Чемберлен.  
Расс бурчит своё имя и едва сдерживается, чтоб не закатить глаза. Он вымотан переездом, нераскрытым делом, сияющим Фонтом — будущим отцом. Жизнью, в конце концов. Он просто хочет добраться, наконец, до внутренностей нового дома. Желательно, не тратя время на пустую болтовню. Соседу на это покласть.

Когда Расс почти осваивается на необжитой территории, — достаёт из коробки турку, сковороду и разделочную доску, — жить становится немного проще. Если бы не болван по соседству, который, кажется, не имеет ни малейшего представления о границах и слове «нет».

— О, Расс, — улыбается и демонстрирует бицепсы, сам равняет газон. — Надеюсь, ты не против, я у тебя уже закончил. Понимаю, ты занятой человек, тебе не до этого.  
Расс крепко сжимает челюсти, скулы сводит от попытки удержать в себе всё доброе, что рвётся наружу. Потому что, да, как-то так вышло, что Рассу не до грёбаных газонов. Как-то так получилось, что Расс со всем своим отделом и присланной группой ФБР две недели искали похищенных детей и уже совсем отчаялись найти их живыми. Но именно потому, что всё же нашли, Расс спускает всё на тормозах. Хочется этому франту ишачить на рассовом поле — в путь. Мало ли у кого какие закидоны.

Когда у Расса появляется кровать, на ней ортопедический матрас, а возле неё целый комод под бельё и носки... Ну, Расс считает, что это точно огромные шаги к светлому будущему. Тем более, что холодильник подключен уже не первый день. И в нём остывает упаковка хорошего пива. Вот только объяснить бы мистеру Дружелюбность, что Рассу прекрасно живётся одному.

— Расс, — улыбается и машет, как не устаёт. — Сегодня моя очередь устраивать соседское барбекю. Приходи обязательно! Я познакомлю тебя со всей округой, а то не очень хорошо, столько времени прошло, а ты никого не знаешь.  
Расс молча закрывает дверь. Ровно перед вздёрнутым носом и широкой улыбкой. Серьёзно, срать он хотел на всю округу. Если б знал, что жизнь в пригороде таит в себе вот это всё — ни за что б не повёлся на пастораль. Он жаждал тишины и отсутствия лишних людей в его жизни. Поэтому отдельный дом, а не квартира в аренду, мать вашу.

Когда Холли и Эрин принимаются наводить уют в его гостиной, не обращая внимания на крики и вопли, а так же угрозы и обещания выпороть ремнём, а Фонт и Зёрнышко зависают над инструкцией по сбору новенького гриля, Расс смиряется с тем, что новая жизнь немыслима без старых друзей.

— Рассел, — улыбается, но как-то без души, чуть настороженно. Пытается незаметно разглядеть Холли. Идиот. Эрин же его на ленточки порвёт, тонкие алые ленточки, из которых плетут… хотя.  
— Присоединишься? У меня тут вроде как вечеринка по поводу новоселья.


	4. Sports!AU

Злоебучая лёгкая атлетика. Расс сжал пальцами переносицу и попытался утрамбовать свой гнев поглубже. Лёгкая, вашу мать, атлетика, кому она упёрлась шомполом в… Он приоткрыл левый глаз. Билеты на ближайшее супер-пупер-мега-шоу нахально пялились на него с поцарапанной столешницы. Тридцать грёбаных билетов бликовали глянцем, пахли типографской краской и выжигали глаза неоновыми цветами. Цирк, а не спортивное мероприятие.  
— Какого хрена? — попробовал в вежливость Расс и оттолкнул от себя пёструю пачку. — Клюшки новые нам, значит, нельзя. Защиту заменить — тоже. Пусть мои девчонки носы себе расшибают? Плевать, что первое место зубами выгрызали? Единственная достойная вещь во всём нашем убогом городишке — это мои «Ангелы», но всегда вне бюджета, да? А деньги на вот эту никому ненужную… дрянь нашлись, да? Повторюсь, Ким: какого хрена?  
Расс сцепил пальцы в замок, чтоб ненароком не порвать издевательские кусочки бумаги, и покрепче сжал зубы. Им действительно жизненно необходим новенький инвентарь, а не поход на представление грёбаного шапито. Лёгкая атлетика, чтоб ей пусто было. Уж лучше б приволокли в город какое-нибудь ледовое шоу. Или подарили девчонкам билеты до Детройта, на матч Крыльев с Ястребами. И то б больше толку было. К чёрту такую жизнь. Какое вообще может быть развлекательное шоу из лёгкой, вашу мать, атлетики? Бег по кругу? Демонстрация ягодичных мышц походкой от бедра? Что за бред, в самом-то деле.  
Ким аккуратно пристроила локоть на столе, и уронила свой, выражающий упрямство, подборок в ладонь.  
— Золотце, — широко улыбнулась она, и Расс позвоночником почувствовал что-то недоброе, кости левого запястья принялись усиленно ныть, соглашаясь с интуицией, — чтобы получить в подарок новенькие клюшки, нужно было в своё время расставаться с Ягром, например, или Лемье. Глядишь, если б кто-то из них пытался сейчас вернуть твоё расположение, они бы точно знали, что ты купишься только на новые джерси или аренду катка. Но ты ушёл от Чемберлена, поэтому смирись. И наслаждайся шоу.  
Расс усилием воли разжал сцепленные зубы и криво усмехнулся. Вот значит как. Подачка, попытка получить нахрен никому не нужное, в общем-то, прощение? Злоебучий Милт. Расс сходит, конечно, раз такое дело. Посмотрит шоу, прогуляет девчонок. Но олимпийскому чемпиону Милтону Чемберлену лучше держаться от него, Рассела Эгнью, подальше.


	5. Spies!AU

Внутренняя девочка, спрятавшаяся за фасадом успешной взрослой женщины, вопила и размахивала помпонами вот уже почти месяц без перерывов. Впрочем, Холли слабо представляла человека, с которым не происходила бы подобная история, сбудься у него мечта всей жизни. Все её усилия, все бессонные ночи и почти взорванные экзаменами и проверками мозги — всё это не напрасно. Она выцарапала у судьбы шанс поработать не абы кем, а практически Р при Кью. Конечно, должность называлась иначе, и их Контора — не МИ-6. Но чёрт возьми! Полевые агенты — есть. Кураторы — присутствуют. Своя почти М — в наличие. И да, оборудование в их отдел возвращают в таком причудливом состоянии, что Бонд нервно курит в стороне, честное слово. Холли даже доверили внести в список самого странного буквально пережёванный пистолет. Эрин, увидев его, орала так, что звенели стёкла в перегородках, а агент Эгнью, выгрузивший жертву на стол, хмурил брови и пил кофе, отказываясь сообщать «как так» и «кто посмел», и «о, великий бог спокойствия, доколе».  
Агент Эгнью совсем не походил на Бонда, Джеймса Бонда, но был мил и своеобразен. Его хотелось кормить эклерами и смущать широкими улыбками. Холли совершенно не понимала, почему третьим правилом выживания в Конторе было «ни в коем случае не связывайся с полевым агентом Расселом Эгнью», которое шло сразу же за правилом «не смей пить последний кофе, если полевой агент Рассел Эгнью находится в зоне видимости». К слову, это правило было весьма и весьма понятным, Холли почти уверена, что вместо крови у Расса по венам течёт чёрный кофе. А то, что он кажется немножко мудаком — это видимость, Холли убедилась в этом лично. Не единожды, между прочим. Мудак, например, не станет тратить время и, по дороге к медикам, чинить отвалившийся каблук любимых лодочек расстроенной незнакомке. Или притаскивать пончики просто так, безо всякого повода. Или… В общем, Холли была уверена, что правило номер три — шутка для новобранца. Должны же такие быть, правда? А если это всё же не шутка, что ж — у Холли, в отличие от всех, кто Расса избегает, есть смелость и сердце. Вот так. Именно поэтому совместные перекусы в их крошечном кафе к концу месяца семимильными шагами двигались к шоссе «традиция».  
Вот только…  
— Эрин, — Холли окинула взглядом комнату и понизила голос, — Эрин, за мной кто-то следит. Смотри, это я нашла в квартире, машине, сумочке, на пиджаке.  
На столе стройным рядочком пристроились семь жучков, которые даже не пытались притвориться чем-то иным. Грубая, топорная работа, буквально прошлый век.  
— А я предупреждала, — Эрин потыкала в раритеты кончиком паяльника и фыркнула, — правило номер три не просто так придумано, дорогая.  
— При чём здесь Расс? — насторожилась Холли. Кажется, у шутки с правилом появилось не самое приятное продолжение. Чёрт возьми, Холли третью ночь спокойно заснуть не могла. И обратиться за помощью к Рассу, к сожалению, тоже: агент был вне зоны доступа — в очередной раз спасал то ли мир, то ли страну, то ли девицу в беде.  
— Не Расс, — уточнила Эрин, — точнее не он как он, понимаешь?  
— Нет, — честно покачала головой Холли.  
— Правило существует не из-за Расса, а из-за его возможного будущего мужа, — Эрин закатила глаза и ткнула паяльникам в сторону входной двери.  
— Кого? — у Холли перехватило дыхание от нелепости и чуть-чуть от обиды. Расс ни разу не упоминал при ней свою, как оказалось, бурную и маниакальную личную жизнь.  
— Ну, ты знаешь, Милт, — Эрин прищурилась, — Чемберлен. Погоди, тебе никто ничего до сих пор не рассказал? Про ставки? Про брачные игры бабуинов? И как Расс ничего до сих пор не понял, а Милт и не думает сдаваться?  
Холли проигнорировала чужой тяжёлый взгляд, прожигающий дыру в её шёлковой блузке, и, пристроившись на краешке стола, приготовилась слушать.  
Да, они не МИ-6, в их Конторе веселье покруче.


End file.
